Merrie Melodies Volume 1
Merrie Melodies Volume 1 would be a DVD and Blu-Ray release with Merrie Melodies shorts uncut, remastered and restored with original titles. Disc One 1931 * Lady, Play Your Mandolin! * Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! * One More Time * You Don't Know What You're Doin'! * Hittin' the Trail for Hallelujah Land * Red-Headed Baby 1932 * Pagan Moon * Freddy the Freshman * Crosby, Columbo, and Vallee * Goopy Geer * It's Got Me Again! * Moonlight for Two * The Queen Was in the Parlor * I Love a Parade * You're too Careless With Your Kisses! * I Wish I Had Wings * A Great Big Bunch of You * Three's a Crowd 1933 * The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives * One Step Ahead of My Shadow Disc Two 1933 * Young and Healthy * The Organ Grinder * Wake Up the Gypsy in Me * I Like Mountain Music * Shuffle Off to Buffalo * The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon * We're in the Money * I've Got to Sing a Torch Song * Sittin' on a Backyard Fence 1934 * Pettin' in the Park * Honeymoon Hotel * Beauty and the Beast * Those Were Wonderful Days * Goin' to Heaven on a Mule * How Do I Know It's Sunday * Why Do I Dream Those Dreams * The Girl at the Ironing Board * The Miller's Daughter * Shake Your Powder Puff * Rhythm in the Bow Disc Three 1934 * Those Beautiful Dames * Pop Goes Your Heart 1935 * Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name * Country Boy * I Haven't Got a Hat * Along Flirtation Walk * My Green Fedora * Into Your Dance * Country Mouse * The Merry Old Soul * The Lady in Red * Little Dutch Plate * Billboard Frolics * Flowers for Madame 1936 * I Wanna Play House * The Cat Came Back * Page Miss Glory * I'm a Big Shot Now * Let It Be Me * I'd Love to Take Orders From You Disc Four 1936 * Bingo Crosbyana * When I Yoo Hoo * I Love to Singa * Sunday Go to Meetin' Time * At Your Service Madame * Toy Town Hall * Boulevardier from the Bronx * Don't Look Now * The Coo-Coo Nut Grove 1937 * He Was Her Man * Pigs Is Pigs * I Only Have Eyes For You * The Fella with a Fiddle * She Was an Acrobat's Daughter * Ain't We Got Fun * Clean Pastures * Uncle Tom's Bungalow * Streamlined Greta Green * Sweet Sioux * Egghead Rides Again Disc Five 1937 * Plenty of Money and You * A Sunbonnet Blue * Speaking of the Weather * Dog Daze * I Wanna Be a Sailor * The Lyin' Mouse * Little Red Walking Hood * The Woods Are Full Of Cuckoos * September in the Rain 1938 * Daffy Duck & Egghead * My Little Buckaroo * Jungle Jitters * The Sneezing Weasel * A Star is Hatched * The Penguin Parade * Now That Summer is Gone * The Isle of Pingo-Pongo * Katnip Kollege * Have You Got Any Castles? * Love and Curses Disc Six 1938 * Cinderella Meets Fella * The Major Lied 'Til Dawn * A-Lad-In Bagdad * Cracked Ice * A Feud There Was * Little Pancho Vanilla * Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas * You're an Education * The Night Watchman * Daffy Duck in Hollywood * Count Me Out * The Mice Will Play 1939 * Dog Gone Modern * Hamateur Night * Robin Hood Makes Good * Gold Rush Daze * A Day at the Zoo * Prest-O Change-O * Bars and Stripes Forever * Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur Disc Seven 1939 * Thugs with Dirty Mugs * Naughty But Mice * Believe It or Else * Hobo Gadget Band * Old Glory * Dangerous Dan McFoo * Snowman's Land * Hare-um Scare-um * Detouring America * Little Brother Rat * Sioux Me * Land of the Midnight Fun * The Little Lion Hunter * The Good Egg * Fresh Fish * Fagin's Freshman * Sniffles and the Bookworm * Screwball Football * The Curious Puppy 1940 * The Early Worm Gets the Bird Disc Eight 1940 * Mighty Hunters * Busy Bakers * Elmer's Candid Camera * Cross Country Detours * Confederate Honey * The Bear's Tale * The Hardship of Miles Standish * Sniffles Takes a Trip * A Gander at Mother Goose * Tom Thumb in Trouble * Circus Today * Little Blabbermouse * The Egg Collector * A Wild Hare * Ghost Wanted * Ceiling Hero * Malibu Beach Party * Stage Fright * Holiday Highlights * Good Night, Elmer Category:DVD ideas Category:Blu-Ray ideas